


a simple romance

by keizh



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keizh/pseuds/keizh
Summary: fumi and makoto being close and comfortable before bed..... yet again





	a simple romance

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the first like 500 words or so an age ago and then was filled with a very specific unquenchable desire recently thanks to tsu dsfsdds so i mushed the two ideas together and now we here i love these gfs thanks
> 
> also idk how tf to apply rating to anything but t seems? ok??? nothing really happens at any rate if the first sentence alarms you of potentially getting into something more explicit

Seeing Fumi undress is nothing terribly new to Makoto and she has seen her totally naked on more than a few occasions even before they had started seeing each other due to how unfazed Fumi was by such exposure. However, each time Makoto sees her strip down to just her underwear, she feels much like she did the first time.

The jacket first, then the dress followed by her bra and finally she takes out her hairbands. All the while, Makoto stares in silent admiration at the way her movements show through her back. Fumi is not really muscular by any means so there isn’t much definition beyond sharp shoulder blades and the line along her spine. Makoto knows for a fact, though, that she is very soft despite her seemingly bony build. As her gaze lingers, she finds it all the more tempting to trace her fingers against her.

Almost as though sensing Makoto's thought, Fumi peeks over her shoulder at her and turns just enough to not have to crane her neck as much.

"You should really learn how to distract yourself one of these days," she's teasing her of course, but Makoto feels flustered enough by the statement to avert her eyes immediately.

"Mm," Makoto focuses intensely at her phone now, tapping mindlessly at the screen to try and seem occupied with the game she had been playing prior to getting distracted.

"You can keep staring, silly. I just don't see why you would want to considering you've seen it all many times before."

"Well, much like anything that's a favorite of yours... you don't get tired of seeing it."

"Ah, true. I suppose I could never get tired of reading about telomerase in lobster."

"Telo... merase.." Makoto sounds like she's searching desperately within her brain to try and recall what that might be, but gives up rather quickly. "Mm, you get what I mean at any rate whether it's ah... lobster to you or... you to me."

Fumi laughs at the comparison. "You make it sound like I care about lobster more than I do you when I care about you just as much."

"Just as much?"

"Maybe more. Depends on which is right in front of me."

"And if I'm holding the lobster?"

"Hm, I suppose that would be you then since you would appear more dominant than the lobster now, wouldn't you? Then again, that might mean you would be giving me the lobster, in which case-"

"I fear what you might do to it."

"Why, eat it of course."

Makoto looks skeptical of this and Fumi just grins at her. "What, don't believe me? As much as I like to experiment, I also really like to eat a good lobster."

Fumi just about salivates at the thought despite having had dinner already. Maybe, tomorrow? Even crab would suffice. Fumi quickly turns around and busies herself with looking for a sleep shirt in Makoto’s closet so that she doesn't drool everywhere over the thought of seafood.

“So are you wearing that to sleep?” Fumi asks, having found a sufficiently old shirt to slip on.

Makoto blinks, having been distracted by thoughts of lobsters and Fumi, looking down at herself still fully clothed. “Oh. Of course not.”

“... Then? What’s the hold up?” Fumi gathers up her clothes and tosses them into Makoto’s linen basket.

Makoto seems confused by the question and Fumi makes her way back to the bed, deciding that it would be more fun to play with Makoto than finish up her night routine for the moment. She pushes Makoto’s phone off to the side and says in a playful manner, “Or were you waiting for me to help you?”

Immediately, Makoto’s face flushes red at the thought, stammering out some kind of denial of this even though she kind of wanted it actually. Of course, Fumi knows this quite well and quickly goes to work on unbuttoning Makoto’s shirt. However, it isn’t even 2 buttons in that Fumi already mumbles frustrations over the button not fitting through the hole proper and only seconds later that she applies perhaps too much force in trying to pull the button through that she ends up just ripping it open completely.

“FUMI!”

“Uhhh, l-look, you needed a new shirt anyway… p-probably,” Fumi tries to shrug it off much to Makoto’s dismay. “P-plus, isn’t this sort of thing supposed to be ‘sexy’ or something?”

Makoto clears her throat, deciding to refrain from answering. “... I still can’t believe you tore it apart… just like that.” She glances down at the destruction and sighs, before finishing the task of removing the shirt from herself completely. She sits there for a moment, seeming to debate on whether to take off her undershirt too or not. Another mildly exasperated sigh escapes her as she thinks about the shirt being torn again, before she just shakes her head and gets up from the bed to remove her pants.

All the while, Fumi sits there looking like she had been put in a literal doghouse. It certainly felt like it since Makoto didn’t simply let her keep undressing her so she quietly just took to neatly placing the ruined shirt aside along with whatever loose buttons she could find, unsure of how to make up for her blunder. Obviously, she would buy her a new shirt, but that wasn’t an immediate enough solution.

“... Um, s-sorry,” Fumi manages to say finally, unable to bring herself to look at the woman.

“It’s fine. Just…” Makoto isn’t sure what to say as Fumi clearly didn’t mean to rip her shirt, but also it could have been easily avoided, clearly. “Maybe, next time, don’t use as much force.”

“Okay…” Fumi agrees, still looking rather bummed by the entire thing.

Makoto takes the opportunity to throw her pants and socks into the hamper. The torn shirt, however, gets tossed elsewhere for another day's Makoto to deal with as she had some form of mild hope she might be able to salvage it somehow. She heads back over to Fumi, who no longer dejectedly avoids her gaze, but instead looks rather excited all of a sudden. As soon as Makoto approaches her at the bed in mild puzzlement, Fumi quickly reaches forward to curiously tug at Makoto’s underwear.

“Are these new?” Fumi asks, examining the boxers with great interest. If not, Fumi assumed the reason she hadn't seen them yet was just due to Makoto’s usual choice of uniform wear being not so ideal to wear them with.

Makoto stands rigidly in front of Fumi, face burning from embarrassment as her girlfriend's fingers slip under her shirt to test the waistband. It wasn’t as though she wasn’t used to hanging around Fumi like this, but also Fumi usually didn’t make such a fuss over her underwear either.

“N-no, I just have them… um, i-in case? Idunno,” she sounds sheepish about it and Fumi curiously gazes up at her.

“In case of what? Needing to wear underwear?” Fumi thinks it’s silly that she is even trying to make up some kind of reasoning for it beyond that.

“W-well,” Makoto fidgets in place, awkwardly, and Fumi ceases being handsy with the garment as she sits back, smiling fondly at her.

“We are dating, Sakocchi. I’m not gonna judge you for wearing boxers of all things, especially not when you look so good in them too,” Fumi looks down at them again and flops back against the bed in an overly dramatic fashion. “Uuuuggh… you look really good in them. I wish I could see you wear them more, actually.”

Makoto visibly perks up at this. “R-really?”

“Yes, really,” Fumi assures her. A pause and she suddenly sits back up, eyes alight with another surge of excitement. “Ah, I can get you some boxers when I get you a new shirt. How’s that? Forgive me yet?”

Makoto smiles, sliding onto the bed beside her. “Fumi, I already forgave you when you apologized…”

“Hm, then I will just buy the boxers for you as an added plus.”

“You really don’t have to. You don’t even have to buy a shirt, either, honestly.”

“Sakocchi, just let me get you the damn things,” Fumi says, knowing that Makoto would continue to try to get her to not bother otherwise.

“Okay,” Makoto laughs, giving in to Fumi’s insistence rather quickly at that. “Thanks.”

“Mmhmm, of course,” Fumi replies affectionately, unable to keep from slipping in a quick peck upon Makoto’s cheek as she reaches for her phone.

The kiss makes Makoto rather warm and she cannot help bringing her fingers to lightly tickle Fumi's thighs as she gets settled down to play her own favorite mobile game. It feels nice and Fumi peeks at her over her phone after a minute of indulging in being loved on, knowing that Makoto actually longed to be given the same intimacy. The look is enough to prompt Makoto to take off her shirt and bra, moving to lay atop Fumi. Once Makoto was nestled against her comfortably, Fumi took to gently tracing her fingers against her neck and down her back, repeating the motion as she continued to play her game with her other hand.

“You know, you’re going to fall asleep without finishing getting ready for bed or even getting to use up all your stamina in that silly gacha game of yours…” Fumi’s voice is soft and it makes the back of Makoto’s neck tingle even more.

“Mm,” Makoto already feels drowsy from the extremely pleasant sensation of Fumi’s fingers brushing against her. Honestly, it didn’t matter to her if she did accidentally fall sleep without doing either of those things. This was definitely more worth it.

Fumi cannot help her amusement at the sleepy response, running her fingers up through her hair and kissing at her head. “I’ll try to wake you in an hour then, hm?”

That’s enough allowance for Makoto to slip off into slumber rather quickly and Fumi wonders if she, herself, can even stay awake for another hour like this.

Probably not.

So she minimizes the game and sets an alarm for 22:41 before setting her phone down next to her. As Fumi continues to lazily stroke her girlfriend in contentment, she shuts her eyes as she thinks again about how much she absolutely loves telomerase and lobster and Makoto Sako.


End file.
